Rafael
Rafael is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. He didn't see much progess, and only contri buted 14 posts before becoming inactive His character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Rafael Race: Vampire Age: Born 1856, therefore aged 151 years. Looks about 25. Gender: Male Occupation: None Birthplace: France Current Location: Mexico, as part of the Cianteto clan Family Relations: Brother called Raoul Weapon: A knife in a sheath on his belt, and a handgun which has silver bullets. BACKGROUND Personality: Rafael loves being a vampire, using his abilities to hunt and kill that which amuses him. He has a bloodlust which causes him to always be in the thick of the battle. He is not overly loyal as a vampire and will go where it will benefit him best. He loves nothing but himself and the love of blood sports. He can be sadistic and cruel, and loves playing the role of the torturer. Yet underneath the cruelty and the hate is the man he once use to be. The man before his anger and pain after his brother was murdered. Detailed History: Rafael was born in 1856 in a town in France. He had an older brother called Raoul. His family was rather aristocratic which accounts for his fashion style. He had a fairly regular childhood, going to school and attending to his studies and training at home. After reaching his twenties, his family pushed him to find a bride. His brother already happily married. Rafael always felt second best compared to his brother, making him compete for his parents love. Even through their healthy competition, Rafael and Raoul were the best of friends. His brother had been out one night, when Rafael was sent to find him. Raoul had not come back at the usual time that he normally would. Whilst searching the streets Rafael came upon a wolf and beside it the still body of his beloved brother. Consumed by terror he ran, the wolfs calls echoing across the wind. After the funeral, Rafael went hunting, eager to avenge his brothers murder. It was on his travels that he first learned of the beasts called lycans or werewolves. He made it is goal to kill as many as he could. It was during this time that he met a vampire from Mexico who he allowed to turn him into a creature of the night, thus providing him with the strength to continue his fight. Fears: Death, being cast into the sunlight and being burnt alive. Strengths: Vampire agility, speed, healing and strength. Has a sharp and keen mind, he likes to stalk and plan his moves before going after his prey. As part of the Cianteto vampire clan, Rafael can regrow his limbs if they are severed, he also has the strength of ten men. Weaknesses: Sunlight, garlic, wooden stake through the heart ... the usual vampire stuff. Likes: Killing, plundering, hunting people for sport Dislikes: Lycans APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Long shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. Has a short beard, and has brown eyes. Clothing: He dresses to fit in with society, and therefore his style changes constantly. Build: Tall and slightly muscled, a lean build and has pale skin. Marks/Scars: Bitemarks on his neck from when he was turned. Category:Characters Category:Vampires